The present invention relates to an ignition switch for controlling the operation of an electronic igniter operated flame ignition type ignition gun, which can be alternatively controlled to produce sparks only, or to make a flame.
Various ignition guns have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These ignition guns are commonly gathered into two groups. The first group of ignition guns are controlled to produce sparks only. The second group of ignition guns are controlled to produce a flame. Different types of ignition guns may be used for different purposes. It is not economic to prepare two different types of ignition guns.